


Your heart is bigger than our Christmas tree

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a big heart too, Christmas Stockings, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane and his big heart, Magnus cooks, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to make a little cooking for orphan children. There's magic and there's actual cooking.Ladies and gentleman, Malec and their big hearts.Written as part of the Malec Secret Santa 2018 Gift Exchange.





	Your heart is bigger than our Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

“Magnus!” Alec shouted. “Where are the lollipops?”

“In your hand, darling? Magnus said slowly.

“No, I’m talking about the reindeer shaped lollipops.”

“Oh!, I saw them a minute ago. Wait.” Magnus’s eyes scanned the long table full with candies.

They were filling Christmas stockings with candies and little toys for the kids in the orphanage. “There” Magnus said when we found the bag with the lollipops.

“Thanks.”

The Christmas stockings were courtesy of Magnus’s magic. Alec smiled when he saw that Magnus had sent money to the store.  
And though that was solved with magic the couple decided to fill the stockings with their hands. It was fun. The large table had 64 Christmas stockings and Alec and Magnus already had filled 39. Alec had said to Magnus that he would finish the task while Magnus cook.  
Magnus had the stove and oven full. He already baked Christmas tree shaped cookies and he was waiting for them to get cold. He also had his hands in the turkey and there was pasta and cooked ham with maple in the stove. Alec had made the dessert the night before and it was already in the fridge.  
Magnus screamed when he saw his cooking timer didn’t sound and he hurried to open the oven. Alec went to the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus checked all the food. Nothing was burned. Perfect cooking.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Magnus winked.

“Okay.” Alec didn’t ask and he disappeared and went to his work.

He had found his rhythm. He grabbed a stocking and walked around the table while grabbing the candies. At the end he chose a toy. Though he wasn’t a big fan of candies he felt like a little kid with all those bags full of candies. There were lollipops, chocolates, bubblegum, hard candies, skittles, mints, etc. Magnus and Alec had went on candy shopping. They chose everything they liked and a thing or two more. They were both excited, it wasn’t the first time they did something like that but every time felt exciting.  
Magnus used to donate money or cook for people in refugees. About two years ago he decided to make something different, to give to the kids a proper Christmas. Alec was more than happy to help.

He had smiled when his boyfriend had told him the idea. He felt so fortunate for having him in his life. He was a beautiful person.  
Magnus took a break and went to see how was his boyfriend doing. He found him singing a Christmas carol in quiet voice. He smiled. What a sweet sight.  
Alec was doing his work with concentration so he didn’t notice Magnus until he felt his arms around his waist. Magnus’s head in his shoulder and Alec nuzzled his nose with Magnus’s cheek.  
The warlock let his arms fell and Alec stopped his work not before he memorized the candy he was about to put in the stocking.

“Aren’t you a dedicated Christmas dwarf?”

Alec wrinkled his nose. “The little things that help Santa?”

“Yep. A hotter version.”

Alec’s cheeks became red but he smiled. “What about you, sparkly dwarf, how is your cooking?”

“Very well. We need to have a good cook in this couple, you know.” Magnus said, teasing.

“Ha-ha. Very funny. You can’t insult my abilities.”

“Okay, you’re right. Just your family’s cooking skills.”

“I can live with that. And just to prove my point..again, have a taste.” Alec grabbed a fork with pie, the slice he had been eating because he needed food while he was doing the Christmas stockings. Magnus ate from the fork and hummed.

“A man of many talents, like I said.”

“Well, we can’t all be a powerful warlock, some of us need to have many skills.”

“Hey! I could’ve summoned all the food but instead I’m making it.” Magnus made a false angry look.

Alec just smiled. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Oh, and here I am making your day shine. Excuse me if I disturbed your labor.”

“You make my day shining even if you are in the kitchen.”

Alec thought he wasn’t good with words but Magnus didn’t complain, Alec walking with his heart in his sleeve was everything he could’ve ever asked for.

“But I did say that so you don’t feel scared of burning the food.”

“I know. And I love you have the teasing mood on.”

“You love me anyways.”

“I do.” Magnus searched for Alec’s hands and pulled him closer. The shorter man kissed Alec slowly. Alec let go Magnus’s hands so he could grab him by the waist. Magnus let his hands wander to Alec’s neck.  
The kiss was almost lazy, because they didn’t have a worry in the world. Sure, they could be called for a demon emergency but in this moment they were fine, his friends and family were alright and they could get lost in happiness.  
And that little piece of happiness ended with the sound of the cooking timer. Magnus huffed.

“We should call the timer ‘Jace’.”

“It’s a duck shaped timer, I think it suits him.”

Magnus gave him a last peck and went to the kitchen. Magnus set the recipients in the table. All the food was ready as well as the Christmas stockings. Alec put the lemon pie, the cheesecake, and the cake in the table too. That’s when Magnus’s magic appeared again. He multiplied the dishes, preserving the taste that just a homemade dish has.

The couple agreed to do the delivery in the mundane way. The mundanes in the orphanage needed to see them arriving in the cab. A cab full of food.  
A woman with long hair opened the door, immediately she smiled and let the couple enter. There was a blonde woman singing while she swept. And a tall man was setting the tables.  
They all stopped their activities and went to say hello to the couple. By that time they were well known for all the workers.

“The kids are in the yard.” Lou, the blonde woman said.

“Wonderful, because we have this Christmas stockings. We thought you could hide them and make them appear trough de night.” Magnus said, pointing at the two big black bags that Alec was carrying.

The man, named John helped Alec with a bag and both disappeared trough the last door. Another two women and a man appeared later, they went to the cab for the food.  
When Alec and John came back, Lou said it was time to eat. Miranda, the lady who opened the door went to the yard and then all the kids were taking turns to hug Magnus and Alec.

When all the food was served, Miranda said the couple should give a speech. Magnus was the first and then Alec. They all said cheers with juice and ate.  
After the meal, the kids began to play with the couple. Magnus pretended to be a thief while a group of kids chase him, and Alec was the guest of honor of a tea party. When Magnus had the time, he watched his boyfriend, he knew Alexander was going to be a great father, he just wished he could be as great as him. He was certain one day he and Alec will be parents, he didn’t know when but he knew it was going to happen and that thought made him more than happy. What Magnus didn’t know is that Alec had the same feeling, and though he and Magnus haven’t talked about having kids, the thought didn’t feel strange or scary. He knew some day it was going to happen and that day would bring even more joy to the couple.

The goodbyes were sad but there was also the knowledge that they were going to come back, so the kids gave them a kiss and said thanks. The workers said thanks too and then the couple leave the orphanage.

“It breaks my heart to see all of them alone.”

“I know, but they are not alone Magnus, they have Lou, Carol, John and the others, and they also have the other kids, and as Miranda said they have many adoption applications, they are just verifying that the couples are what the kids need. And as for the others, they are all incredible, sadly we can’t do anything but expect them to meet a great family but while that happens we are doing what we can, and that is bring joy to them.”

“My Alexander, you always know what to say. You are right, we can continue to do this. It really makes me happy. I just wish I could do more, you know.”

“Of course you do. You are always trying to fix the world. And that’s one of the reasons I love you.” Alec kissed Magnus’s nose. “You have a precious heart and with that you can keep bringing happiness to this place and others. And I always be by your side.”

“Of course you will, you have a big heart, Alexander. I knew it from the second I met you.” Magnus didn’t hide the tear that fell from his eye.

“My warlock, are we in a battle of size of hearts? Because if that’s so, your heart is bigger than our Christmas tree and that thing is huge.”  
Magnus chuckled. “Not huge enough.”

“It’s almost 10 ft.” Alec said.

“We could have had a bigger tree.”

“But if you’d had a bigger heart you’d be an angel.”

“Shadowhunter, are you embracing your mundane part?” Magnus asked because in the Clave’s eyes an angel is a powerful being not the mundane version.  
Even if Magnus was teasing him Alec knew Magnus understood what he had meant. And the warlock found himself falling in love with his warrior even more.  
Alec intertwined his hand with Magnus’s.

“Come on, we will see the kids the next week but now we have a dinner to attend and your mother will be angry if we are late.” Magnus said.

“We won’t be late and she won’t be mad because you and your charming self are going to steal the night.”

“If you say so.”

“Yep. And I’m always right.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, and began to walk.

The evening was beautiful, he opened a portal and the couple walked through it.


End file.
